gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cloe Parker
Cloe Parker is a character in the GTA IV Era, appearing in GTA IV and (in person) The Ballad of Gay Tony. She is a world-famous celebutante parodying Paris Hilton and Nicole Richie. Elements of her character are also borrowed from Britney Spears and her eccentric marriage history. The name "Chloe Parker" was taken from Richie's semi-autobiography The Truth About Diamonds. Background and personal life Cloe was born in Los Santos (likely Mulholland) to a multi-billionaire father. Around the age of 12, her father purchased her current residence in Westdyke, Alderney as a gift when she had her first period. Her best friend, fellow heiress Jill Von Crastenburg, also lived in the neighborhood. As she matured, Cloe frequented the Algonquin party scene. She was first arrested for DWI when she was 19, and cocaine when she was 22. She tells Luis that during one instance, she substituted blood from her maid's daughter for a DWI-related blood test, and after she was caught cheating by the doctor, she gave him oral sex to pass the inspection. She was also married once for only several days, which ended with her ex winning $500 million in their divorce (based on Spears' 55-hour marriage to a childhood friend). In 2007 and early 2008, her best friend Jill Von Crastenburg came of age (she is several years younger than Parker), they frequented nightclubs together and their relationship became increasingly strained. In a single night at Maisonette 9, they fought and made up a total of five times, and even performed sexual acts on each other in clear, public view. She met her future fiance Tyler "Ty-Di" Dixon (a petty criminal and backup dancer, mocking Spears' ex-husband Kevin "K-Fed" Federline) and gave birth to an African-American baby 2 months later. Despite this chronology and the fact that Dixon is white, he claims the baby is by him in order to receive money from the Parkers. Grand Theft Auto IV is roughly set three months after the child was born. She is finally seen in person during The Ballad of Gay Tony side mission Club Management. The player must go into the ladies restroom, retrieve a very drunk Cloe, and drive her to her mansion. During the car ride, she makes blatant, embarrassing and drunken sexual advances on Luis (also referring to her vagina in the third person as "Puss Puss"). Fame and lifestyle By 2008, Cloe's father had a net worth of $950 billion. He treated Cloe to extremely lavish gifts, and her lifestyle led to her becoming famous. Her homes include a 600 foot yacht that costs $3 million per day to sit unused, an Algonquin penthouse with castle-like features such as a moat, her Westdyke mansion (see above), which features an underwater home theater with midget mermaids. She also has breast implants filled with rubies (costing a reported $30 million) and an impressive collection of sports cars, all featured on the CNT TV show I'm Rich. Her exploits are discussed by most celebrity news outlets, including Fizz!, Our Own Reality and The Celebinator's blog. Cloe is also set to guest judge on the new season of America's Next Top Hooker. LCPD Database information Surname: Parker First Name: Cloe Age: 24 Place of Birth: Los Santos Affiliations: N/A Criminal Record: *2003 - Driving While Intoxicated *2005 - Driving While Intoxicated *2006 - Possession Controlled Substance: Cocaine Notes: *Rich celebutante, regular face on Algonquin party circuit. *History of alcohol-related offenses. *Believed to be a cocaine addict. *Engaged to backup dancer, Tyler Dixon. Trivia * Cloe's mansion in Westdyke is right beside Deputy Mayor Bryce Dawkins'. * In Club Management, when Luis escorts Cloe back to her mansion, it is revealed that she drives a orange pearlescent Peyote with a soft top. * The garage door in her house opens when the player drives a vehicle nearby. *In the assassin mission "Bailing Out For Good" the target can use Cloe's character model. de:Cloe Parker es:Cloe Parker Parker, Cloe Parker, Cloe Parker, Cloe